inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Saryuu Evan
Saryuu Evan (サリュー・エヴァン, code name: SARU) is a character and the main antagonist in the Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone series. He is the captain and a forward of The Lagoon. Appearance He has white, spiky hair and wears goggles with a black frame and yellow lenses. He wears an orange shirt with a blue scarf, and has black sleeves and white gloves. He also has dark violet eyes, which are similar to Tenma's. His captain's band is yellow. Plot (Chrono Stone) He first appeared at the end of episode 29, talking to Zanak. He said he could not understand his own power, and then finished by saying Zanak has potential to join Feida. Then, in Episode 34, he reappeared along with the others Second Stage Children and the mysterious white-bearded man in El Dorado's base. One of El Dorado's leaders presented him as SARU, Second Stage Children's leader and emperor. In Episode 35, as Rei Rukh advices his teammates to enter in the Hyper Drive mode, SARU said that this isn't necessary as he was there only to give an advice. He then continues, saying that he already knows that El Dorado is trying to "fix" the timeline and eliminate Second Stage Children from the existence, but that this is useless. As Toudou Heikichi ask him why, SARU said that they don't have chance against Matsukaze Tenma and his friends. Rei responded that was a failure on his calculations, since their victory was obvious and that the history reconstruction was a question of time. Saryuu adverted them that Raimon's members are really obstinate; Todou asked him if what he wants is to destroy them at that exactly moment, but SARU denied, saying that Second Stage Children's desire is to live together with El Dorado and that he had an irresistible sugestion to them. At the same time, they said that they would return to their base again. Game Appearance Character and Avatar Stats Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone At Lvl.99 *'GP': 150 *'TP': 147 *'Kick': 170 *'Dribbling': 131 *'Technique': 126 *'Block': 109 *'Speed': 112 *'Stamina': 107 *'Catch': 68 *'Lucky': 90 Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 Fully Upgraded *'TP': 160 *'Kick': S *'Guard': A *'Body': S *'Speed': A *'Control': S *'Catch': A Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'SH Shellbit Burst' *'SH Dragon Blaster' *'OF Decoy Release' *'OF Storm Zone' (Cut Scene Only) *'SK Quick Pass' Mixi Max *'SH Evolution GX' *'SK Kick Plus 30' *'SK Keshin Hunter' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'SH Shellbit Burst' *'SH Dragon Blaster' *'OF Decoy Release' Keshin Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'KH Chou Majin Evarth' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'KH Chou Majin Evarth' Mixi Max *'MIMAX S Gene' Trivia *He is the emperor of Second Stage Children. *He bears a huge resemblance with Matsukaze Tenma. *By Mixi Maxing with the S Gene, Saryuu gets a face similar to the one of a gorilla, a primate. Actually, his codename, SARU, means "monkey", which coincides with the fact he gets a gorilla's face after mixi maxing. Navigation Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:Captains Category:Keshin User Category:Forwards Category:Mixi Max User Category:The Lagoon Category:Second Stage Children